A Second Chance
by Leroux'sPhantom
Summary: John walks out the barn doors and get shot and killed. What if God lets him come back? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I looked out of the barn doors. Government boys. Lots of 'em.

"Ross", I whispered to myself, "It has to be because of Ross."

I drew in a quick breath. I pushed the doors open. I started over all of them. I stared at faces I had helped these last few months. I looked, searching for Ross. He was smirking at me. I pulled out my gun, and took aim. I killed a bunch of 'em with my pistol. I soon realized I was out of bullets. I felt bullets enter my body. Lots and lots of bullets. I groaned. Edgar Ross was staring at me. I tried to talk but nothing came out. I felt blood, my blood, pouring out of my body. I attempted one last time before I fell over dead.

I woke up. It was dark.

"Where am I?" I said aloud. My voice echoed off the walls.

'John! Took ya long enough, boy!' I recognized that voice. It was the Strange man!

"You never did tell me your name, mister." I said.

'Well it seems I would've gave myself away, son.'

"You-Your God aren't you?" I asked, suddenly scared. I can't remember the last time I had been scared.

'You guessed right.'

"Please. I just tried to save my family-" God cut me off.

'I have decided to give you another chance, Mr. Marston. You'll wake up, and start over when you opened the barn doors. You'll kill them all this time, John.'

I nodded in agreement.

"Thank ya, sir."

'Please just call me God.' He smiled.

**Well I guess I'm alive. School. I hate it. So I decided to write a Red Dead Redemption story!**

**Leroux'sPhantom**


	2. Chapter 2

I suddenly found myself in my barn again. I was holding a golden gun.

"God must've had mercy on my weaponry too!" I exclaimed.

I slowly opened the barn doors. I was the one smirking this time. Edgar stared at me. I easily put bullets in all of his recruit's heads. I looked at me in horror.

'God have mercy!' he whispered.

"Goodbye Ross!" I yelled. I put a couple of bullets in his stomach, for him to have a slow and painful death this time.

He laughed. 'John Marston! You terrible orphan, you!' He coughed up blood. He struggled to get out more words. 'I…always hated….you. I knew…..there was something….I didn't like…'bout you. Archer….will get…revenge…John Marston….' He coughed violently and fell over, dead. I holstered my gun.

'DAD!' Jack yelled.

"I'm here, son, Abigail."

She was crying. 'I though you were dead.' She hugged me tightly.

'Never leave me, us, 'gain John.'

"I promise. I promise." I found myself crying with Abigail and Jack.

'Dad, what are we gonna do now?'

"I figure I'll teach ya how to hunt bear."

'Really Dad?'

"Really." I said.

'Don't we need to bury Uncle?' Jack asked.

"Yea, and clean up the ranch too. Looks as if we murdered a whole army for fun." I remarked.

We buried Uncle on top of the hill, overlooking the ranch. Jack bent over his grave and said a prayer. Where he learned this, I'd never guess.

'Amen', he whispered, 'Sleep well, Uncle.'

I hugged my son. "Let's go get some stew. Wouldn't want it to get too cold."

'Ya know what pa?'

"What son?"

'I love you.' he said.

"I love you too, son."

At that time they had no idea someone in Mexico had been resurrected to be given a second chance, like John.

**Who got resurrected? I guess you'll find out who it is in the next chapter! And I would have died before I'd keep him out of my story!**

**Leroux'sPhantom**


	3. Chapter 3

In Mexico

I stood up. "Why am I alive? I remember dying." I looked at my gravestone. 'Capitan Vincente De Santa- Hombre Tierno

Soldado Feroz'

I only knew one thing to do: go to Escalara. A white horse was standing nearby.

'Funny', I thought, 'who would leave a horse here?'

I got on it and rode anyway.

I saw Escalara rising up in the distance. I must've almost killed my horse getting up there. I pushed open the gates.

'Capitan! We thought you were dead!' one soldier exclaimed.

"Well I thought I was too." I replied, making him stare at me funny. I suddenly remembered my lover, Montemayor.

"Where is Montemayor?" I asked.

'Oh, your homosexual lover? The Rebeldes hang him yesterday.' he replied.

I felt like crying. Or killing someone.

"You better not be lying." I said, threateningly.

'I-I'm not, I swear!' he exclaimed.

I pulled out my pistol, which thankfully was in my holster, and shot him in the head. That's when I knew I had to find John. John Marston. Who killed me, and probably Montemayor too. I would have my revenge.

**So if you don't remember, in Escalara there was this waiter who De Santa was supposedly had a relationship with. And I also love De Santa. Just saying. **

**Leroux'sPhantom**


	4. Chapter 4

I knew I had to get revenge, but where would I start?

"I guess I will have to go to America." I said to myself. I set out at once. If I ever wanted to kill him, I better go before anyone else gets to him. I should start in Armadillo. I rode into Armadillo just before dawn.

"Hello? Can anyone tell me where John Marston is?" I announced.

'I can.' I turned around to see a man in a suit.

'I can.' , he repeated, 'Do you want to kill 'em too.'

"Yes actually. And I didn't catch your name…."

'Archer. Archer Fordham.' He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Vincente. Vincente De Santa." I said.

"Where is John Marston?"

'Beecher's Hope. I could help you with John, too. He killed Edgar Ross, my boss. I can't even get my paycheck until they find a replacement!' He seemed really furious.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can help you with your John problem. He killed me."

'I'm sorry, did you say killed?'

"Yes, but I'm back." I let a nervous chuckle escape my lips.

'Well, let's go get him.' Archer said. I nodded. Revenge would be very sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well son, you ready to go bear hunting?" I asked.

'Of course, sir!' Jack replied. I chuckled. He reminded me of myself, when I was younger.

"Let's saddle up and ride, then." I said. We hopped on our horses.

'Are we going to Tall Trees?'

"Yea, but we are also going to Aurora Basin, just in case there are no bears in Tall Trees."

'Okay sir.' he replied. We rode up into Tall Trees.

"Don't get off your horse until I tell you to, okay?"

'Okay, pa.' he said, apparently agitated at my rules.

I heard growling in the distance.

"Jack, get ready!" I said. I saw the bear coming, but it came faster than I thought it would. It killed Jack's horse.

"JACK!" I yelled, but it was too late. The bear knocked Jack down, and swiped at his legs. I shot the bear in the head, killing it instantly. I grabbed Jack and put him on the back of my horse.

"Hang in there, Jack." He groaned in reply. I rode my horse as fast as it would go.

'John? Oh my god!' Abigail said. She started sobbing.

"Help me get him off the horse." I said, keeping myself together as best as I could. We walked him to his bed. I went to get the doctor. We hurried back to the house.

'I'll see what I can do.' the doctor said. We waited for hours, or was it minutes, until the doctor came out.

'I did all I could do.' he said. Abigail ran in Jack's room.

'Mother? Pa? Am I gonna live?'

"Yes, yes you are." I said. The doctor nodded, and told me to come out.

'Sir, he lost a lot of blood. He might need to stay in bed for a while.' I nodded. All I knew is that I wanted my boy to live, and by God, he would live.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if I post a lot of chapters today. It's because I have nothing to do. So enjoy!**

"How long Archer?" I asked.

'Hold your horses, you impatient Mexican!' he replied, which made me quite mad.

'We also have to go to Blackwater first, it's not far from Beecher's Hope, I promise.' he said.

"Why?" I asked.

'Because I need to get guns. De Santa, you DO live up to your description.' We reached Blackwater at sundown. People were staring at me.

"Well, they act as if they have never seen a Mexican before!" I exclaimed.

'Here we are. Leave your horse there.' I hopped off the horse, and walked with Archer.

'Well, I've heard rumors about- Well your, um-'

"I am gay, so save your breath, Fordham." I replied. He blushed a deep red.

'Well about the guns, there in here.' He pointed to a big cabinet.

"Thank you, Archer." I said.

'Do you like being gay, sir?' he asked.

"I guess I enjoy it. Why?" I asked.

'J-Just wondering.'

"You wouldn't want to be my boyfriend would you Archer?" I smirked, liking the blush that swept over his face.

'Uh…. Maybe sir. Maybe.'

"Let's get the guns and move out!" I said.

'Your not in Mexico anymore. I'm the government here.'

"I'm sorry. Sir." I replied. I hopped on my horse. A cloud passed slowly in front of the moon.

'What a fight this will be!' Archer exclaimed.

"What a disturbed man you are, Fordham." I replied.

'Here's Beecher's Hope!'

**I am also going to post the fight chapter. And wouldn't Archer and De Santa make a cute couple? Might write a fan fiction about that… Anyway enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Vincente De Santa and Archer Fordham moved forward.

'There's Beecher's Hope!'

'Thank God!' Vincente said.

John Marston was standing outside, taking in the cool night air. He heard horse hooves. Not a lot of them, but horse hooves he heard.

'What the-' He whistled for his horse. He mounted his beautiful Kentucky Saddler.

'There's John. Better go talk to him, Vincente.' Archer said.

'You have to come with me, Fordham.'

John jumped off his horse. He recognized that voice….. Vincente! Vincente De Santa must've got a second chance too!

'Vincente! Come out here and face me like a man!'

'Oh I will John!'

'I will too.' Archer and Vincente came into view.

'Marston! I say, it's been a few weeks since I've seen you!'

'De Santa, I know why you're here. Archer too. Is he your new boyfriend or what?' John smirked.

'He has helped me find you, and I say he'll help me kill you! Like you killed me John! I say, I thought you were cute, until that moment.' John pulled out his pistol. They pulled out their's too.

'John, if you do something for me I'll consider letting you live.' De Santa smiled evilly.

'And what's that?' John asked.

'I get to see your son, and see if he would like to engage in relationship with me, since you killed Montemayor.'

'I'll let you talk to him, but if you harm him I swear-' De Santa cut him off. He walked into the house.

'Pa?' Jack asked.

'Son, I have a visitor for ya.' John said. Jack ran out of his room.

'Hello sir!' he said to De Santa.

'I am Vincente De Santa. If you didn't know.'

'Aren't you gay?' Jack asked. John chuckled. De Santa pulled out his gun and pointed it at John's head.

'Now, if you don't engage in a relationship with me, John will die!' he cocked the pistol back.

'DAD!' he said.

'I've killed for less.' John said.

'Shut up. Now Jack, decide.' De Santa knew the answer before Jack said it.

'I will.' John shot De Santa in the leg.

'I have to go kill Archer, son. Patch up De Santa will ya?' Abigail ran in the room and patched up his leg. John ran outside. He shot Archer through the head, killing him instantly.

I stood up. I had to talk to De Santa. So he could be fulfilled in life. Why he came back for a second chance.

"De Santa. Why did you come back?" I asked.

'I-' Suddenly, the Strange man, which John knew was God, appeared.

'John. De Santa. I think you know what happens now.'

'One of us dies.' Tears formed in De Santa's eye's. John nodded, he knew this was coming.

'I'm really sorry, son.' God said to John.

'De Santa, you were always a crazy man.' he told De Santa.

'Dad?'

'John?'

"Abigail, son, I love you both.", he turned to De Santa, "And I always thought you were funny."

'And I thought you were just another crazy American.'

John didn't feel anything, he just saw blackness. De Santa felt and saw the same thing.

'Well John, Vincente, I think you two deserve heaven.'

And they couldn't agree more.

**I actually loved writing this story. It was fun! I hope everyone enjoys it too!**

**RDR Freak, **

**Leroux'sPhantom**


End file.
